


There is nothin' better

by svajoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: "Ha dei lavori a terminare, una riunione con Dalia in tarda mattinata, minuzie da massaia: ma è un momento tanto calmo, e la calma è un lusso che Toris non si concede mai, non con altri tre scalmanati in libertà in casa sua."[Poliamori] [Lituania x Polonia x 2P!Lituania x 2P!Polonia] [Shameless fluff]





	

C’è un timido filo di luce che filtra tra le tendine, che si butta sulle lenzuola immacolate e vi si rotola, macchiando di un bianco brillante la tinta azalea della biancheria e intessendo stranissime ombre cinesi; non è molto tardi, considerando che il cielo, al di là della finestra, è di un azzurro ancora acerbo, sfumato sulle nubi di rosa e di arancione – il vento fa vibrare i rami rachitici di una betulla, che comincia a farsi bella indossando minuscoli, bitorzoluti boccioli: è una donna abbigliata di tutto punto.  
È uno scenario ameno, bellissimo, anche soltanto nello scorcio che Toris ha dal letto su cui è disteso.  
La sonnolenza rende i contorni confusi e il calore che si annida tra le lenzuola non lo aiuta certamente nel traumatico intento di districarsi dal reticolo di braccia, alzarsi e cominciare a lavorare – ovviamente con due o tre tazze di caffè sulla scrivania, a lato dei documenti da firmare.  
Ha dei lavori a terminare, una riunione con Dalia in tarda mattinata, minuzie da massaia: ma è un momento tanto calmo, e la calma è un lusso che Toris non si concede mai, non con altri tre scalmanati in libertà in casa sua.  
C’è silenzio, interrotto soltanto da rari, rilassanti bianchi rumori di fondo – un fruscio a manca, un lieve russare a destra.  
Sistema la testa sul cuscino, fissando nel vuoto; sorride tra sé, nel momento in cui un braccio si ancora intorno alla sua vita, e sa che è Feliks, dall’anatomia delle dita incoscienti che si intrufolano fra il fianco nudo e il lenzuolo, dall’odore di camomilla che istintivamente lo fa chinare sulla testa addormentata lì, fra il collo e la clavicola sinistra, a baciare l’aureola bionda che si dirama sul suo busto – e Feliks esala un mormorio contento, incollandosi alla curva del bacino, così che Toris circondi a sua volta con una mano la sua anca e la accarezzi, lento.   
Ci sono dita che scivolano sulla sua nuca, che lasciano una scia calda e si issano, scalano i tendini del collo e fluttuano sul viso, sfiorandone le forme con le nocche dure: è un tocco delicato ed è così rassicurante, così familiare, che Toris vi inclina il volto a occhi chiusi e la mano si distende, abbracciando le rotondità della guancia; timido, una ad una bacia le dita che si ritirano, e le sue labbra ora sentono l’inconsistenza dell’aria, ora tastano altre labbra, stirate in un sorriso stanco, in un contatto tenue.  
È Toris ad allontanarsi, Tomas non lo fa mai – infatti si lamenta, imbronciandosi, e Toris emana un alito ilare dalle narici, sommessamente, mentre carezza il fianco ossuto di Feliks; sono solo brontolii momentanei, che scemano nell’embrione di un sorriso mite e in una mano che si abbassa a lambire una schiena snella, urtando antiche cicatrici.  
Frandszk ha il viso nascosto nello stomaco di Tomas, con il naso che sfiora la linea accennata dell’addominale alto, le mani unite in una stretta risoluta dietro i lombi – un abbraccio che dirà non essere mai esistito – e fa un verso indistinto nel sonno, smuovendo il collo, le ossa che scricchiolano.  
Toris sorride intenerito, la luce che entra dalla finestra fa brillare i ciuffi d’oro disordinati che si muovono oscillando a ritmo del ventre di Tomas, che si alza e si abbassa e si alza e si abbassa, e con la mano va a sistemare una ciocca dietro l’orecchio – alla sua sinistra Feliks ha iniziato a russare.  
Il sole si sta alzando e Toris è in mostruoso ritardo, ma è un momento tanto calmo e non c’è nulla di meglio al mondo.


End file.
